


Wandering Words

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlets, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: A collection of Stony ficlets I write when I have nothing to doTags will be updated as we go





	Wandering Words

“How many pictures can you have of one person?” Bucky asks as he swipes through Steve’s phone.

90% of them were pictures of Tony, with an occasional picture of the two of them thrown in. Swiping forward, he’s met with Tony’s back to Steve with a sunset in the background. _Swipe._ Tony looking engrossed by the tablet in his hands. _Swipe._ Tony asleep. _Swipe_. Tony holding a very small puppy and, okay, _that_ was actually cute. Not everyday did he get to see Tony Stark looking dreamily at a puppy with a dopey smile on his face. _Swipe_. And…oh. Tony’s naked back with a sheet barely covering his ass.

“Christ, Steve.” Bucky crinkles his nose and slides his phone across the table. Steve blushes and takes a longing glance at his lock screen, a picture of him and Tony on vacation in Hawaii before he pockets his phone. A dopey smile stays on his face as he shrugs. 

“We’re in love.” Steve says simply. 

“Tasha and I are in love but you don’t see half naked pictures of her on my phone.” Bucky retorts. “I’m happy for you, buddy, but seriously? You’ve got it bad.”

“What? Come on. It’s not _that_ bad.” Steve says as he takes a sip of his coffee. Bucky snorts and slides over his own phone.

“Take a look, Stevie.” Steve rolls his eyes but looks at Bucky’s camera roll. Sunsets, cups of coffee, pints of beer and shotskis at the bar. He had a few pictures here and there of him and Natasha. Pictures of him and his little sisters and mom from his last trip home. A few group pictures, a few selfies, and some random pictures of bikes and nature. Steve blushes deeply as a look of realization crosses his features. With a sigh, he looks Bucky in the eyes.

“I’ve got it bad.” Bucky snorts and shakes his head. He stands, claps Steve’s shoulder a couple times and laughs. 

“That is the understatement of the century.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated 
> 
> I like friends, come yell at me on Tumblr


End file.
